wow_hits_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hits 2020 Prediction 4
Disc One 1. Stand In Your Love- Josh Baldwin "Stand In Your Love" is currently gaining popularity and, I expect, will be as popular as "Reckless Love" on WOW Hits 2019. 2. New Wine- Hillsong Worship Currently the highest-charting track from "There Is More" (other than "Who You Say I Am"), I expect "New Wine" to be extremely popular. 3. Survivor- Zach Williams Debuting at #30 this week, I expect this to gain popularity throughout 2019, and since Zach released an EP of the song live from Harding Prison, will be extremely popular. 4. We Win- MercyMe Although it's not a single (yet), "We Win", if released as one, could be one of MercyMe's most popular tracks ever and could be destined for WOW Hits 2020. 5. Only Jesus- Casting Crowns Casting Crowns recently released this song and it is already becoming extremely popular, and unless they release another, more popular single, I can almost guarantee it as a shoe-in. 6. Nobody Loves Me Like You- Chris Tomlin After I hear it on the radio every morning (and it deserves to be) I feel that this will definitely gain a spot on WOW Hits 2020. 7. Royalty- Francesca Battistelli The only other released song from "Own It", I feel that this is destined to be a single and I can almost guarantee it will be on WOW Hits 2020. 8. Something Greater- Matthew West As he recently released the music video for it, I feel that it's spot on radio is not too far ahead. It is an amazing song and I recommend checking it out. 9. What A Friend- Matt Maher Due to the odd decision to put "Your Love Defends Me" on WOW Hits 2019, I seriously think that "What A Friend" will make WOW Hits 2020. 10. Echo (ft. Tauren Wells)- Elevation Worship One of two songs completely sang by Tauren Wells on this list (only because one is Elevation Worship), I feel that this song deserves a spot because of its extreme popularity on YouTube. 11. Just Give Me Jesus- Unspoken One of the most played songs on the radio, I only feel this will be included due to its intense radio popularity (because I hear this on the radio every morning AND the afternoon) 12. My Defender- Jeremy Camp The current single from "The Answer" is currently gaining popularity and is an amazing song. I think it will end up getting a spot on the album 13. Known- Tauren Wells Tauren Wells released a new single that is not much of a rock tune, hence its inclusion on Disc 1. It is one of the most advertised videos on YouTube (I once got an ad for it on it, that's how advertised it is) 14. The Way (New Horizon)- Pat Barrett WOW has a tendency to double-up tracks onto albums, and this one seems like to be the most logical choice for it. 15. Maker of the Heavens- Mosaic MSC Mosaic MSC's song "Maker of the Heavens" is a newer song that I feel will become more popular than "Tremble" was, hence its inclusion on WOW Hits 2020. BONUS 16. One Like Us (ft. KB)- Mack Brock This is the best song from Mack Brock's new album "Greater Things" and is only on disc one because it is the least rock-like (although it has KB) BONUS DELUXE 17. Even Then- Micah Tyler Micah Tyler's newest single is still gaining popularity and I feel will eventually be popular enough to warrant an inclusion on WOW Hits 2020. BONUS DELUXE 18. The Water (Meant For Me)- I AM THEY "The Water (Meant For Me)" is one of my favorite songs from "Trial and Triumph" and is a great song that deserves a spot on WOW Hits 2020. BONUS DELUXE 19. God, You're So Good (ft. Travis Greene)- Passion Passion's new version of "God, You're So Good" is definitely going to make WOW Hits 2020 due to the inclusion of "Worthy of Your Name" on WOW Hits 2019. Disc Two 1. God Only Knows- for KING and COUNTRY WOW has a pattern (since 2016)- for KING and COUNTRY, then tobyMac, then for KING and COUNTRY, then tobyMac, and now it's back to for KING and COUNTRY, with their great song "God Only Knows". 2. Everything- tobyMac It is the only other released song from "The Elements" and is the current single. It is extremely popular and is really deserving of WOW Hits 2020. 3. Red Letters- Crowder Crowder's new single from "I Know A Ghost" is an amazing song and deserves to be on WOW Hits 2020 because of it's artist and soon-to-be popularity 4. You Say- Lauren Daigle A really surprising song that missed WOW Hits 2019 (in favor of "O'Lord") will definitely make WOW Hits 2020 because WOW will always have Lauren Daigle. Always. 5. Forever On Your Side (ft. JOHNNYSWIM)- needtobreathe Due to the inclusion of HARD LOVE on WOW Hits 2019, it appears that needtobreathe will be sending "Forever On Your Side" for WOW Hits 2020. 6. No Matter What (ft. Bart Millard)- Ryan Stevenson A really surprising omission from WOW Hits 2019, I definitely feel that WOW will include this on WOW Hits 2020. 7. Brave- Skillet WOW did something smart. They included "Lions" on WOW Hits 2019, and saved "Brave" for WOW Hits 2020, which I definitely feel was needed. 8. Afraid- Tenth Avenue North For some reason, Mike Donehey revealed that this would be on their next EP, although it is on their previous album "Followers". It is popular right now, so I am putting it on the list 9. Marching On (ft. Hillsong Young and Free)- Rend Collective Rend Collective really did it with this song, the amazing "Marching On" matches the Rend with the Young and Free. If it's not a single, then what are they thinking? 10. Good News- Mandisa The current single from "Out of the Dark" is more of a dancing tune, which I feel would be perfect for the rock disc of WOW Hits 2020. 11. Changed- Jordan Feliz Jordan's current single is also a dancing tune, and will be extremely popular in the coming year, hence it's inclusion on this list. 12. Right Here With You (ft. MDSN)- Hawk Nelson Although they failed to qualify for the list of WOW Hits 2019 with "He Still Does (Miracles)", WOW will not make the same mistake with "Right Here With You (ft. MDSN)" 13. Living Proof- Austin French Although I read reviews that criticized this song for "not fitting in" to the album, I think Austin has outdone every other song he's done with this one. 14. Not Today- Hillsong United To be honest, this song is only so low on the list because I forgot to put it on the list! It is very popular and definitely will gain a spot on WOW Hits 2020. 15. If You Ain't In It- Danny Gokey Danny's current single missed out on WOW Hits 2019 in favor of "The Comeback" so I figured that WOW will put it on WOW Hits 2020. BONUS 16. Gold- Apollo LTD "Gold" is a very catchy tune about leaving our past behind, and Apollo LTD is a newer artist so they qualify for the Bonus on this disc. BONUS 17. Word of God- Landoman More of a dramatic tune, Landoman delivers a new track about believing in the Word of God, and he is a new artist so he could get the bonus track. BONUS DELUXE 18. Easy- Sarah Reeves After being a bonus artist on WOW Hits 2019, I feel that Sarah will again be present with her song "Easy" which is one of my favorite songs. BONUS DELUXE 19. Hold On- Riley Clemmons Although this means that "Better For It" will miss WOW, I believe that "Hold On" will make WOW Hits 2020 because I think it is plainly better. BONUS DELUXE 20. More of You- Hillsong Young and Free Personally my favorite song from III, Y&F delivers a great track in "More of You" that I believe will make WOW Hits 2020.